This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays include arrays of individually adjustable pixels for producing images. Displays may include hundreds or thousands of rows and columns of pixels. Due to the relatively large number of pixels in a display, it is possible for a pixel circuit in a display to contain a manufacturing fault. This can lead to undesirable visual artifacts in a display.